Under the Sakura Tree
by JenEvan
Summary: A dull autumn, a lonely stroll in Ueno Park ,Yzak Jule saw a sakura tree.


Title:Under the Sakura Tree

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters below. They ALL belonged to their respective authors and publishers. ALL.

The wind was cold, and the air was frosty dry. But it did not matter. Burying his gloved hands into the warmth of his pockets, Yzak Jule continued his stroll in the Ueno Park in Tokyo.

Indeed, it was true to what he had heard. Autumn on the Earth was really different than the one they had on PLANT, which, after all, was still man-made, simulating the seasons on Earth.

Crisp, dried leaves crunched under his leather shoes, while many kept raining down from the various trees, as if welcoming him to the Land of the Rising Sun. Yzak look around; nearly every inch of the park were covered with gold, ruby and amethyst flakes; bronze grass stood out amongst the sharp colors, a few shrubs struggling to keep themselves looking fine, their bright green fading into an almost pale brown. Including the shrubs of chrysanthemum he just walked past. It was the perfect place to relax; a perfect place to escape to; a perfect place to hide away from _him_.

With the trees now almost bare, Yzak could saw the grey, dull sky above him, a stark contrast to his brilliant surroundings, yet almost in sync with his feelings now. Dull, blank and numb. A sour pinch sting his nose as Yzak stopped in his path, his vision blurry and fuzzy while his eyes felt wet. It was lucky that he was now in deep in the centre of the park, within the sakura groves, with no one else around to see his weakness. A gust of wind stroked his face, drying away the tears with a whiff of sakura blossoms. Yzak look up. Snow white petals with a light tinge of pink fell on his hair and jacket as he stood nearly ankle-deep in sakura blossoms, face to face with a huge, ancient sakura tree. Yet, unlike its younger cousins which had all withered, this one was in full bloom, its branches swaying to the rhythm of the wind, its pink blossoms dancing along, either remaining at their place, or flying free, landing at the base of the tree or… in his hair. Somehow, the air around him now was no longer chilly, but was warm and comfortable. Instinctively, Yzak walked up to the tree and sat at between its large, snaking roots, cushioned by the blossoms at its base. Tears poured uncontrolled down his ivory cheeks as his sobbing grew louder.

It seemed like only yesterday when he and _him_ were fresh elites from the ZAFT Military Academy, fighting in a senseless war that was neither of their fault. As seasons come and go, brotherly affections blossomed into something more… Yzak never understood what those feelings were, and was too stubborn and proud, or maybe even afraid, to admit that he had such feelings towards _him_. Despite numerous motivations from his ex-crush-current-best-friend Shiho Hahenfuss, he was still reserved, until the news arrived. It was an invitation to celebrate _his_ engagement with a certain Natural girl. That day, his world came crumbling down, the debris from his broken heart never settled, until now, even if he ran, even if he hide.

"But you should not try to hide."

Instantly, Yzak sprang from his place. Sitting on his left was a young man, in his mid-20s, perhaps, clad in an elegant black formal suit.

"What do you want?!"

The man only smile as Yzak fumed and glared daggers at him, eyes still wet and swollen.

"You are deeply in love with a person, but dare not confess to him. Now, facing the possibility that you may lose him forever, you chose to escape rather than face it or fix it."

Yzak was dumbstruck. _How the Hell did he knew that?!_

The man, as if already knew how Yzak would react; only continued.

"If you really love him, you should tell him the truth. You should never assume anything about anyone without actually knowing what they are thinking, even if you think you know that person well enough."

The young man trailed off his sentence, breathing out a sad sigh.

"Once, I made the mistake of only assuming; not telling him what I truly felt. I regretted it, but then, it was too late. Too late for any amendments, too late to even say 'I love you too'…"

Pausing again, the man finally turned towards Yzak. It was something the silver-hair commander would probably never forget in his life; a ghostly pale yet lovely face, with melancholic mismatched eyes, one of emerald, the other of amber.

"Please, don't repeat my mistake and tragedy..."

Yzak snapped open his eyes. He was still under a sakura tree, albeit a younger, withered one. Picking himself up, he scanned his surroundings. _Was that a dream or my imagination?_ Gusts of chilly autumn wind swept through his silver tresses, unlodging the pink petals trapped in them. Another whist brought along the faint aroma of sakura blossoms with a few petals. Taking one last look at the sakura grove, Yzak whispered a 'thank you' before racing for the next shuttle back to PLANT, at full speed. This time, there was a calm and determined smile on his face.

* * *

Note:

This is my first YzaDea fic,despite being a ardent fan of the two.I hope Yzak here didnt sound too OOC.As for the sakura tree and the ghostly person, they are characters borrowed from another manga.Please enjoy.Thx.


End file.
